This invention relates generally to accessories and attachments for rotary tillers, and more specifically to an attachment which facilitates turning of the rotary tiller.
Cultivation of gardens and the like using a rotary tiller is predominantly a matter of rectilinear movement, and for this reason, rotary tillers are primarily designed to operate in a straight line. Consequently, rotary tillers tend to be unwieldy and somewhat resistant to making sharp turns, such as at the end of a row. Turns are especially difficult when space is limited.
Rotary tillers normally consist of four principal components: 1) an engine, 2) a single axle having two wheels, 3) a set of tines, and 4) handlebars. The weight of the device is ordinarily distributed nearly evenly on each side of the axle, with the engine usually countering the weight of the tines. Most rotary tillers position the engine in front of the axle and the tines behind. The balance of the weight about the axle and the long lever arm provided by the handlebars renders the device manageable and controllable to most adult operators.
The normal mode for safely turning a rotary tiller is with the engine idling and the tines disengaged. The operator then, by lifting up on the handlebars, pivots the weight of the device about the axle in order to raise the tines above the ground. However, to prevent potential damage to the engine, the tiller must not be pivoted so far that the engine comes in contact with the ground. In other words, the operator must balance the weight of the tiller over the axle so that only the wheels are in contact with the ground. The operator then pushes and turns the tiller until orienting the tiller in the new direction, while at the same time maintaining the weight balance.
Maintaining this balance without moving the tiller is difficult enough, but maintaining this balance while attempting to turn the tiller in another direction is quite awkward and requires considerably more strength and dexterity than any of the other normal functions of a rotary tiller. The difficulty in turning the tiller is also proportional to the radial tightness of the turn.
What is needed is a relatively simple and inexpensive attachment for rotary tillers that enables the operator to quickly and easily turn the tiller. It would also be desirable to have an attachment that enables a rotary tiller to be turned easily when limited space is available. Finally, it is desirable that such an attachment be suitable for attachment on most commercial rotary tillers.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A rotary tiller attachment that facilitates turning according to one embodiment of the present invention comprises a turntable and a means for attachment to a conventional rotary tiller. A conventional rotary tiller is one having an engine, an axle with two wheels, a set of tines, and handlebars. The turntable defines an axis of rotation and has sufficient strength to support the weight of the rotary tiller. The turntable is attached to the rotary tiller so that the center of gravity of the rotary tiller can be readily aligned with this axis of rotation. In this way, the tiller will remain balanced when supported by the turntable. The turntable remains disengaged from the ground during normal cultivation operations but is capable of engaging the ground and facilitating a directional turn of the rotary tiller when the tiller is pivoted about its axle onto the turntable.
A rotary tiller attachment that facilitates turning according to another embodiment of the present invention comprises a convex shaped platform having a smooth outer surface and a means for attachment to a conventional rotary tiller. The platform is attached so that it remains disengaged from the ground while the tiller is in normal operation. In order to change direction, the rotary tiller is pivoted about its axle until the platform has engaged the ground. The tiller is then rotated to a new direction while supported by the platform. The tiller is then pivoted back about its axle to resume normal cultivation operations in the new direction.
A rotary tiller attachment that facilitates turning according to still another embodiment of the present invention comprises a caster and a means for attachment to a conventional rotary tiller. The caster is attached so that it remains disengaged from the ground while the tiller is in normal operation. In order to change direction, the rotary tiller is pivoted about its axle until the caster contacts the ground. The tiller is then turned to a new direction while being supported by the caster and the tiller's two wheels. The tiller is then pivoted back about its axle to resume normal cultivation operations in the new direction.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary tiller attachment which facilitates turning.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.